The noise emitted by moving rail vehicles is a major limitation on their use, in that it will limit the ability of operators to install new lines in populated areas, and will limit speeds and traffic volumes on existing lines. The noise tends to be dominated by rolling noise from the wheel/rail interface, which is caused partly by vibration of the wheels and partly by vibration of the track.
It is not possible to select alternative materials, etc, for these elements since they are subject to very high transient loads during use, and must withstand these. Materials that would be able to absorb vibration and hence reduce noise would be unable to survive in use for any appreciable time. Resilient rail fastenings have been employed to reduce track forces and thereby reduce component damage and structure-borne noise. However, they have an adverse effect on track noise, as they tend to reduce the attenuation of rail vibration.
EP628,660 A1 discloses a rail bar in which a body of high specific mass is arranged within a mouldable material of low specific mass.
Our previous application WO99/15732 discloses a rail damper adapted to absorb a wide range of resonant frequencies in the rail through the use of a damper with resonant members tuned to two frequencies in the spectrum of noise to be absorbed.